El sol no se ha apagado
by Freyja af-Folkvangr
Summary: ¿Podrías guardar este secreto? ¿Podrías ponerle en peligro? ¿Podrías ser un buen amigo?... ¿Qué harías, Koushiro?. {Para el Torneo: Escribe a partir de una premisa, del foro Proyecto 1-8}


**Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.**

Este fic participa en el torneo "Escribe a partir de una premisa" del Foro Proyecto 1-8.

Premisa: **Un secreto. Un enfado. Un digimon desaparecido. Una mancha sospechosa. ¿Qué está pasando?**

Espero haberle hecho al menos un mínimo juicio a lo que me tocó.

* * *

 **El sol no se ha apagado.**

—¿Koushiro?

Apretó con fuerza el teléfono y asintió en silencio, estaba demás decir algo en ese momento. La preocupación se lo estaba tragando.

—Aquí estoy…

—¿Dónde está?

Quiso decirle lo que sabía, pero aquello era romper una promesa, una tan importante que traía consigo muchas más reacciones que solo palabras.

—No lo sé. He intentado llamarle y nada, Tentomon está intentando comunicarse con Agumon también.

Sentía el peso de sus propias mentiras apuñalarle el estómago, sus hombros comenzaban a dolerle y una burbuja de culpa subía por su garganta cada vez que intentaba decir algo. Estaba condenado a sentirse así, pero él había tomado el camino correcto, estaba seguro.

Era su amigo, tenía que cubrirlo.

Y tenía que hacerlo porque confiaba que él podría arreglarlo todo.

¿Quién más?

 **.**

* * *

 ** _._**

 _Aquella tarde los rayos del sol no habían tenido la fuerza para asomarse entre las grises nubes, y la brisa se había levantado más temprano que otros días. Era una fría tarde otoñal, de esas donde quedarse en casa y beber algo caliente era el pensamiento habitual de la población._

 _Koushiro caminaba con la cabeza baja, en su mente mil y un respuestas se formaban (y se acompañaban de otras tantas miles de preguntas). Estaba nervioso y preocupado, la llamada tan sorpresiva de su amigo y el tono en su voz habían conseguido prender todas sus alarmas._

 _Había salido de casa sin pensar en qué podría encontrar allá afuera, pero la sensación molesta en su estómago no le había abandonado en ningún momento._

 _Divisó al castaño a la lejanía, estaba apoyado contra una de las murallas bajas del comienzo del puente, lugar donde habían decidido reunirse. Su rostro no demostraba paz y cada tanto pasaba una mano nerviosa por su desordenado cabello. Koushiro siempre había sido alguien observador, y sabía que esas eran actitudes propias de él cuando sabía que algo podía ir mal._

 _Cuando estuvo frente a él, fueron un par de segundos los que demoró en notarle. Levantó su cabeza y en ningún momento una sonrisa de bienvenida se formó en sus labios._

 ** _._**

* * *

 **.**

—¿Alguien vio a Agumon?

Gabumon lucía preocupado y molesto. Le parecía extraño no encontrar a su amigo y le molestaba darse cuenta que era el único que notó cuando no llego a la hora de cenar. Sabía que era un momento importante en la vida del Digimon, y sabía que nunca faltaría.

Tailmon le miró desde su árbol y Patamon voló hasta estar frente a él, ninguno de los dos parecía saber algo.

—Estuve con Mimi todo el día — Palmon se excusó.

—Ahora que lo dices… no vino a cenar con nosotros hoy, ¿estará en el mundo humano?

Biyomon asintió ante el razonamiento de Gomamon, pero eso no dejó tranquilo al primero que preguntó.

—Yo estuve donde Hikari hoy, al menos en casa no estaba.

Tentomon les miraba desde su posición, estaba sumando las partes y los resultados no le parecían buenos. Tenía que hablarlo con Koushiro, el método de razonamiento que le había enseñado su niño elegido no siempre parecía ser certero.

¿O sí?

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

— _¿Taichi?_

 _Sus labios estaban secos y sus mejillas habían perdido el color que siempre traían._

— _Algo va mal, muy mal._

— _¿El qué?_

— _Fueron dos días, dos días que no vino Agumon a visitarme, sé que es poco… pero no es normal en él. Me preocupé, fui por él al Digimundo. Le pregunté a todos, caminé y caminé — sus ojos se levantaron al cielo y Koushiro sintió la necesidad de hacerlo con él —. Cuando llegué cerca de la costa… vi algo que me preocupó aún más._

 _El pelirrojo no era de muchas palabras, y por eso, su relación con el castaño se había forjado tan bien. Uno siempre hablaba, el otro siempre escuchaba._

— _Había sangre… y maquillaje._

— _¿Maquillaje?_

 _Hubo un silencio, de esos que son exasperantes y solo logran traer más dudas._

— _¿Taichi?_

 _Koushiro no se frenó, la curiosidad era más._

 _Siempre era más._

— _Fue Piedmon. Pensamos que lo habíamos destruido, pero sigue vivo, lo vi. Él me encontró…Tiene a Agumon._

 _Taichi se frotó las manos contra los ojos, sentía ganas de gritar y su acompañante lo sabía._

 ** _._**

* * *

 **.**

—No ha vuelto a casa.

Hikari temblaba, los brazos de Mimi la rodeaban e intentaban reconfortarla con suavidad, en sus propios ojos estaba marcada la preocupación.

Sora caminaba de un lado para otro, frotaba sus manos enérgicamente e intentaba encontrarle una explicación lógica a lo que estaba pasando. Jou la miraba pasear y dar vueltas, estaba contando mentalmente cada paso que daba su amiga frente a él, era su forma de relajarse un poco más.

Takeru se encontraba sentado sobre el primer escalón de la escalera de cemento que había tras ellos, miraba a todos mientras formaba sus propias teorías en su cabeza. Cada tanto miraba a su hermano, que intentaba parecer despreocupado pero que sabía por dentro estaba hirviendo, lo veía en sus ojos nublados y en como apretaba los dientes con fuerza.

Koushiro tecleaba con fuerza, intentaba encontrar una forma de desconcentrarse. El tiempo aún no acababa, aún tenía chance de volver.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

— _10 horas te esperaré, solo eso. Si no vuelves, iremos a buscarte, ¿lo sabes?_

 _Taichi asintió en silencio, veía las ojeras reflejarse bajo sus ojos y hundirse en su piel. Sus manos estaban frías y le dolían los huesos._

— _Si no los encuentro, seré el primero en regresar para pedir ayuda. Pero, tengo que hacerlo sólo._

— _¿Eso te lo pidió él?_

 _El castaño volvió a asentir, su quinta o sexta vez en menos de 10 minutos. No tenía problemas en hacerlo mil veces, sabía que el pelirrojo tenía razón y estaba contando hace horas todos los pros y contras de lo que iba a hacer._

 _Pero tenía que hacerlo por su amigo, nadie más lo merecía que él._

— _¿Sabes lo peligroso que es aquello?_

— _Lo sé. Sé todo lo que puede pasar, y también sé que si voy acompañado puede hacerle algo a Agumon. No soy idiota._

 _Koushiro se mordió la lengua para no decirle lo que había pasado por su mente en ese minuto._

— _¿Dónde tienes que ir?_

 _Taichi le miró y suspiró._

— _Estará en la montaña Mugen._

 ** _._**

* * *

 **.**

—¿Agumon no ha aparecido?

La voz de Yamato se debilitó unos segundos, los Digimons les miraban preocupados desde su posición y al comunicarles la noticia no pensaron que podría desatar mayores preocupaciones.

—¿Qué pasa Hikari?

Tailmon dio un paso adelante y se acercó a la castaña, vio sus ojos rojos y como las manos le temblaban. La chica le abrazó sin mirarla y rompió a llorar, llevaban años sin ver esa faceta de la menor de los Yagamis. El Digimon movió su cola nerviosa, con sus zarpas frotó la espalda de su compañera y cerró sus ojos para darle privacidad.

—¿Qué está pasando Yamato?

Gabumon insistió, estaba preocupado y verlos a todos tan callados le ponía los nervios de punta. El rubio evitó su mirada y eso solo lo enfadó.

—¿Sora? — Biyomon preguntó.

La pelirroja había dejado de caminar en su propio eje, había dejado de moverse y quizás habría dejado de respirar si hubiera podido. No quería llorar, eso quería dejárselo a Hikari o Mimi, ella quería permanecer fuerte.

O parecer que era fuerte.

—Taichi tampoco está, nadie sabe de él — Jou terminó respondiendo, tanto silencio solo conseguía ponerlo más nervioso.

Él era la sinceridad, y no podía morderse la lengua.

—Solo 10 minutos.

Entre el silencio, la voz nerviosa de Koushiro se alzó, Tentomon le miraba desde hace un rato y le encontraba extraño.

Mimi se volteó a mirarle y levantó una ceja. Intuía algo.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

— _Necesito que guardes este secreto. Si nada pasa y vuelvo bien, solo conseguirá crear preocupación._

 _Guardó silencio. A veces, y muchas veces, las palabras sobraban en su boca._

— _Sabes que si dices algo Yamato y Sora irán a buscarme. ¿Podrías guardar el secreto?_ — _Taichi arrastró las palabras, buscando convencerle._

 _Koushiro no se movió, y pensó que siempre había sido bueno para guardar secreto._

 _Nunca le contó a nadie cuando vio a Taichi salir de la casa de Sora un domingo por la mañana._

 _O cuando escuchó a Yamato decirle más que palabras amigables a una sonrojada Hikari._

 _No abrió la boca cuando supo que Takeru no era la persona que todos creían que era._

 _Tampoco dijo nada cuando Mimi borracha le besó, y como luego él deseó más._

 _Y seguía guardando el secreto sobre la novia de Jou, a quien conoció un día en la tienda de computadoras._

— _Sabes que cumplo mis promesas._

 _Los ojos de Taichi no brillaban y la sonrisa que le regaló no subió hasta ellos, estaba asustado y lo podía percibir._

— _Solo 10 horas._

 ** _._**

* * *

 **.**

Las cosas habían cambiado.

5 minutos y el tiempo se habría acabado.

—¿Koushiro-han?

Las alas de Tentomon vibraban en el aire, cortaban el ambiente. Los sonidos de las teclas de la computadora se intensificaban y en la pantalla se reflejaba un mapa.

Un mapa del Digimundo.

2 minutos.

Yamato ya se estaba hartando, caminó presionando con fuerza el suelo y haciendo sonar sus pasos. Apretó sus manos en puños y entornó los ojos cuando se paró frente al pelirrojo.

Jou dio un paso al frente, por un momento la idea de que lo golpearía pasó por su mente y sabía que eso era lo que menos necesitaban.

—Koushiro, ¿qué está pasando?

El nombrado levantó sus ojos hacia el rubio y los bajó rápidamente hasta la computadora, comprobó la hora.

El tiempo había acabado.

Miró a su rededor, buscó una seña o un sonido que le hiciera entender que había vuelto airoso de su misión, pero no había nada allí. Solo silencio, maleza y preocupación.

—10 horas, eso fue lo que le prometí.

—¿A quién?

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

— _¿Koushiro?_

 _El pelirrojo volvió a mirarle._

— _Si no todo sale bien, si todo sale mal… ¿Podrías cuidarles?_

 _Esta vez sí le prestó atención a sus palabras, abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces mientras formaba alguna respuesta con sentido en su cabeza._

— _¿Te estas escuchando? ¡Vas a volver bien! Sino iremos por ti, vas a volver bien._

 _Las respuestas se agolparon e intentaron salir al mismo tiempo. Los nervios florecieron desde lo más profundo de sus huesos._

— _Es Piedmon de quien estamos hablando, no es tan fácil… y si Agumon está herido…_

— _Tienes que ser inteligente, al menos por una vez en tu vida. Tienes que volver._

 _La sangre le comenzaba a hervir, y en esos momentos deseó ser Yamato._

 _Ser Ishida y poder darle un golpe en la cara._

 _Ser el rubio y saber que, si algo le pasaba, podría ser un buen líder._

 _Pero no era así, y Taichi no tenía por qué perder ante un Digimon al cual ya le habían ganado. Perder era la salida fácil y ellos estaban acostumbrados a hacer las cosas difíciles._

— _El inteligente eres tú, yo soy el impulsivo…_

— _Pero esta vez no lo estás siendo — aquello fue una forma de convencerse a él mismo —. Vamos a trazar un plan, al menos uno superficial._

— _No soy bueno siguiendo planes…_

— _Tienes que volver._

 ** _._**

* * *

 **.**

—¿Koushiro?

El pelirrojo pensó que había escuchado su nombre muchas veces en poco tiempo. Suspiró. Era bueno cumpliendo promesas, pero era malo dando explicaciones.

—Taichi fue a buscar a Agumon.

Sintió como los ojos de todos los Digimons seguían el movimiento de sus labios, sentía el tirón en el cuello típico de cuando estaba nervioso.

Sora se acercó dos, tres pasos hacia su posición. Hikari levantó sus ojos y soltó a Tailmon para poder prestar más atención.

El silencio le apretaba los pulmones.

—¿Vas a decirnos dónde fue?

Yamato estaba perdiendo la paciencia, podía verlo en la forma que fruncía el ceño y como apretaba aún más los puños.

El pelirrojo bajó la vista.

¿Sería prudente?

¿Sería sensato?

¿Sería mejor?

¿Sería peor?

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

— _¿Entendiste?_

 _Era un plan básico, era mantener un factor sorpresa para poder huir si las cosas no iban como eran pensadas, era encontrar un lugar que sirviera refugio._

 _Era tener la oportunidad de pedir ayuda si todo salía mal._

— _Lo haré, no te preocupes._

— _Lleva el digivice. Avísame si algo sucede, estaré pendiente._

 _Taichi sonrió, y esta vez era real._

— _Eres un gran amigo, Koushiro._

 _El nombrado bajó la mirada al piso, se sentía inútil._

 _Fuera de todo, lo era. No podía hacer nada más que ayudarle a trazar un plan, esperar a escucharlo y guardarle un secreto._

— _Es lo mínimo._

 _Porque él no era como Sora, que sabía qué decir y cómo hacerlo. Que tenía las palabras en la punta de la lengua siempre, que traía con ella un poco de paz._

 ** _._**

* * *

 **.**

Sus pies dejaron de tocar el suelo, y no fue hasta que pestañeó que lo notó. Yamato lo tenía agarrado del cuello de su camisa y le gritaba.

Solo veía su boca moverse.

Jou y Takeru saltaron para frenarlo. Sus ojos azules estaban vidriosos como nunca.

¿De qué se estaba perdiendo?

Hikari y Sora se mantenían en silencio, estaban esperando respuestas a sus preguntas. Un mástil al que agarrarse para no hundirse.

Mimi estaba gritando, y por el movimiento de sus labios, sabía que no eran buenas palabras.

—Agumon estaba perdido hace unos días, Taichi fue a buscarlo al Digimundo.

El agarre del rubio se aflojó, pero no el fuego en sus ojos. Agradeció poder tener sus pies en el suelo.

—No lo encontró, pero si se encontró algo peor. Encontró a Piedmon, y él le estaba esperando.

—¿¡Piedmon!? — el gritó nació desde la garganta de Mimi, tapó su boca con sus níveas manos.

—Le dijo que, si quería volver a Agumon, tenía que ir a la montaña Mugen… él solo.

—¿¡Y el idiota fue solo!? — Yamato bramó.

Estaba esperando ese grito, tenía que ser sincero, no lo esperaba de nadie más que él. Alejó sus manos de su cuello y con eso Jou también retrocedió.

—¿Hace cuánto fue esto? — Takeru se atrevió a preguntar.

—Hace 10 horas. Eso le prometí, 10 horas y luego les diría a ustedes e iríamos a por él.

El silencio los aplastó.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

— _Voy a entrar, no tengo tiempo que perder._

 _Koushiro asintió, el castaño tenía razón._

 _Le miró en silencio mientras acercaba su Digivice a su computadora y veía como el portal se abría, pequeño y débil._

 _Taichi se volteó una vez más antes de irse, en la comisura de sus labios había una pregunta que quería ser respondida y la duda se había posicionado en sus ojos. Koushiro se había vuelto un experto en observar a sus amigos, podía ser callado y opinar cuando era estrictamente necesario, pero eso no quitaba que podía tener sus propias teorías con respecto a ellos._

— _¿Crees que lo lograré?_

 _Las palabras zumbaron y el pelirrojo tuvo problemas en alcanzarlas._

— _Si alguien podría salir bien de esto, creo que eres tú._

 _Taichi soltó una risa burlona y subió su mano a su cabello, lo desordenó aún más._

— _De hecho, yo creo que sólo podrías hacerlo tú — no volvió a voltear, y se acercó al portal — ¡Cuento contigo! Nos vemos en menos de 10 horas._

 _Y aunque el miedo estaba timbrado en su voz, sus últimas palabras intentaban dar esperanza._

 _Esperanza que solo Takeru podría traer, no ellos dos._

 ** _._**

* * *

 **.**

—Vamos a ir.

Esa fue la última palabra de Yamato y prendió la idea en las cabezas de todos.

Todos le conocían, la amistad que lo unía con Taichi era diferente a todas. Se gritaban, peleaban y golpeaban, pero sabían más que nadie, que era imposible que se dejaran solos. Su amistad era mucho más fuerte que una discusión.

Su amistad era tan grande y fuerte como un árbol de 100 años. Había raíces en sus suelos y vida en sus ramas.

Tentomon voló hasta el pelirrojo, seguía mirando el mapa y la montaña Mugen sobresalía. El Digimon insecto sabía qué estaba haciendo, se detuvo a un lado.

—Atrás hay unas pequeñas cuevas, si huyó, debe estar ahí — Koushiro habló sin siquiera mirarle.

—¿Deberíamos llegar volando?

—Quizás deberíamos ir por tierra, ser más silenciosos. No alertarlos de nuestra presencia.

—Simplemente debemos ir, entre más tardemos…

Una convergencia de voces se alzó, las opiniones fluyeron en todas direcciones y el nerviosismo no les dejaba pensar con claridad. Había miedo en cada opinión e incertidumbre, una razón más para no poder seguir adelante como debían.

 **.**

* * *

 ** _._**

 _Koushiro, ¿qué vas a hacer si Taichi no vuelve?_

 _¿Cómo serás capaz de cargar con la culpa de no avisar a tiempo?_

 _¿Podrías romper una promesa?_

 _¿Podrías dejar de guardar un secreto?_

 ** _._**

* * *

 **.**

Abrieron la puerta al otro mundo, se plantaron frente a ella y uno a uno cruzaron el portal.

Al otro lado el día estaba soleado y los árboles se mecían con la brisa. Parecía que nada extraño estaba pasando, como si la noticia fuera una mala broma, como si todo fuera un juego de escondidas.

Tentomon, Biyomon y Patamon volaron sobre sus cabezas, intentaron localizar la forma más rápida de llegar hasta la famosa montaña. Abajo en la tierra los demás intentaban trazar a ciegas un plan.

El pelirrojo entregó toda la información que sabía, fue un libro abierto unos minutos.

Por unos minutos, la culpa había dejado de estar solo en sus hombros, fue compartida. Y volvió a sentir esa sensación cálida cuando sabía que, si estaban juntos, las cosas saldrían bien.

Porque así siempre era, los niños elegidos juntos habían logrado lo inimaginable. Podrían encontrarlo, y saber que estaba bien.

Mimi tomó su mano en algún momento, y le devolvió la tranquilidad que necesitaba. Había pureza en ese gesto, ninguna maldad escondida. Y eso le recordó muchas de las razones por las que seguía ahí y jamás se había ido.

Cuando Patamon volvió sus ojos brillaban y Tailmon notó que había algo más en ese gesto, no era solo el hecho de volver a estar en el Digimundo y poder tener una oportunidad.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

— _Voy a pelear, voy a pelear como siempre lo he hecho. Voy a salvarlo, voy a traer a Agumon conmigo._

 _Se repitió, una y otra vez._

 _Koushiro le escuchó y asintió, sabía que ese era el valor de Taichi, el emblema que quemaba dentro de sus costillas, ese sol que latía en su corazón._

 _Le vio apretar sus manos y fruncir el ceño, era esa la razón por la que el castaño era más fuerte que todos._

 _Había miedo, indecisión y dudas en su corazón, pero las ganas de salir adelante, de afrontar la vida con la cabeza en alto y de jamás dejar de luchar, lo hacían la persona que era. Lo hacían ser el líder que era._

— _Y voy a acabar esto, Koushiro._

 _En ese momento, el pelirrojo vio esa luz de la que tanto hablaba Hikari. Una luz cuando creían que todo parecía demasiado oscuro._

 _y pensó que quizás no era así, que podía ser más fácil de lo que creían, aunque no menos peligroso._

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

—Hay fuego… y es el de Greymon. ¡Lo vemos!

Hikaro exhaló y se impulsó, tomó con fuerza la mano de Sora y la arrastró con ella. Biyomon y Tailmon corrieron tras ellas, Gabumon también lo hizo cuando notó que Yamato también se estaba yendo.

Todos corrieron.

El sol aún no se había apagado.

Y Koushiro pudo sonreír otra vez.


End file.
